Fangirl Katniss
by BrainiacWeirdos
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a fangirl. She reads fanfiction, she goes on Tumblr, she rants; things that daily fangirls do. She is obsessed with The Fault in Our Stars. She also has a crush on her best friend, Peeta Mellark. What happens when this fangirl and a not-so-fanboy start to develop something almost as precious as Hazel and Augustus' relationship? -Christina


**Hi guys! It's Christina here! This is a fanfic I wrote by myself, so it might be terrible, especially some descriptive (kissing, abs, eughckl) scenes. I'm sorry. My grammar might be bad too, so sorry again. There might be a lot of errors in grammar.**

**Things you need to know:  
- Recommend reading TFIOS or seeing the movie or having some kind of knowledge about it. There is a lot of references about it, so if you have never read it, you might be confused.  
-Timings may be wrong about TFIOS. I read it two weeks ago, and I loved it, and I decided to write a Fangirl!Katniss fanfiction. I'm new to the fandom (TFIOS), so please don't be so harsh about it if you are also a huge fan. Has anyone seen the movie? I loved it! :D **

**But anyways, please enjoy this! R&R would be great!**

**I do not own the rights of The Hunger Games or The Fault in Our Stars.**

**Thank you! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"PEETA, PEETA, PEETA, PEETA!"

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?" Peeta came running into her room.

"THEY FINALLY RELEASED AN EXTENDED TRAILER FOR THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! AHHHH!" Katniss screamed and jumped on her bed, careful not to break her laptop. Peeta sighed, glad that Katniss didn't hurt herself, but was unhappy that he couldn't use the bathroom after waiting for so long.

"Katniss, you couldn't have waited until I finished using the bathroom? I didn't even go yet, and I waited 3 hours already," Peeta grunted, walking to her bed, where she was still fangirling.

"But this is important! You have to see it with me!"

"Can't you wait 1 minute? I'll pee faster if you want!" Peeta urged, jumping up and down lightly.

Ugh! Fine! Go! And hurry up! I've already waited a minute for you to come back and have a discussion!" Katniss said, sitting back down on her bed.

Katniss was an obsessive fangirl for The Fault in our Stars. She has been on this book since March 2012, two months after its release. She is also a famous Tumblr blogger, _CatnipGraceWaters. _Yes it is an odd Tumblr name but she doesn't care. She also has many posters of the book and promotional pictures from the movie hanged up in her room. Fanart drawn by her, which was pretty good, and Peeta were also hung up everywhere.

And how she got Peeta into the fandom? She didn't; he's not even in the fandom. Peeta is just that person who has a best friend who is an obsessive fangirl that he has to deal with every time something new is released.

They met each other in 3rd grade. Peeta was the new kid who moved from a different school. Katniss was shy, and very anti-social. Peeta asked Katniss if he can be her friend, where she said no. After he left, Katniss appeared next to him 5 minutes later, agreeing to be his friend. Peeta thought Katniss was beautiful, and had a crush on her, which is still going on.

Hanging out with Katniss for the first time was hard; she wasn't talkative with Peeta. But after a few weeks, Katniss was more comfortable with Peeta. She played with him, shared lunch, and expressed her feelings to him. They gradually became closer, and started doing everything with each other. As they grew together, Peeta realized how Katniss was a crazy fangirl. She shipped Phil and Keely from Phil of the Future, and Zoey and Chase from Zoey 101. She always fangirled about how cute they were, how they were stupid that they don't see that they like each other, etc. Let's just say she is a fangirl since the beginning (since 2005).

In 2012, when they were in 8th grade, Katniss discovered the world of Fanfiction and Tumblr. In that same year, she forgot about her TV show obsessions and became obsessed with TFIOS. She would try to get Peeta to read it, but he would never agree to read it. After 3 months of continuous begging, he finally did. He thought it was a good book, but he didn't become obsessed with it like Katniss.

Besides being a fangirl, she is also great with a bow and arrow.

"Peeta, are you done yet!?" Katniss yelled to the bathroom from her bed.

"I'm here!" Peeta ran back, and jumped on her messy bed beside her.

"You take forever!" Katniss complained and played the video. Three minutes later, Katniss was yelling gibberish things, ruining Peeta's eardrums. It's a good thing Mrs. Everdeen took Prim to her flute lesson.

Then, out of nowhere, she began to sob, and yelling stuff like "AUGUSTUS!" or "WHY" or "THE FEELS! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Because this was normal to him, he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest while she sobbed more. He took her glasses off and put it on him, not wanting her spectacles to get wet.

"This is too much! The feels! I'm a surfer who is drowning by the ocean of feels. I need to watch it again!" Katniss cried, pressing play again, but paused it abruptly. "You're still going to see the movie with me, right?"

"You're going to make me see it anyways, so yeah," Peeta answered.

"They better not ruin the movie, or else I will track Josh Boone down and rant about it to him strongly about his mistakes," Katniss declared.

"Who?"

"The director! I told you this multiple times! Listen!" she said. "And give me my glasses back! I can't see without it!"

"Stop crying first," Peeta smiled. She wiped her eyes and took and glasses back from his face and adusted to hers. Peeta removed the elastic from her messy semi-ponytail, and let he loose waves fall in front of her face. "You should leave your hair down more often; it's prettier."

"It's ugly," Katniss muttered, and focused her attention back on the screen to watch it again.

Katniss has a crush on Peeta. She liked having him around with her. He was a friendly, sweet, and handsome guy. He was sensitive, and had the most amazing jawline. His freckles and his pint tint on his cheeks are so adorable and to die for. He is a great painter and baker, which Katniss loved. His chest was like no other. It wasn't like those tan, rock hard abs from magazines, though. It was pale; with normal abs. Something about it makes it different than others. She wouldn't trade it for anything. Who needs rock hard model tan abs when you can have Peeta's abs?

Katniss and Peeta don't hang out at school though. Peeta was the popular one, while Katniss was just…Katniss. Even though they hung out since 3rd grade, Peeta was always getting made fun of for being with Katniss because she was from the Seam, while he was a merchant. Honestly, Peeta didn't care what people said about him and Katniss, but she did. In the summer of 8th grade, Katniss finally made a deal that both of them wouldn't hang out during school hours. Peeta didn't like the idea, because he liked being with Katniss and he didn't want to not be with her. He would miss her presence.

Katniss, on the other hand, wanted to protect Peeta's reputation as the popular one. She didn't want to do it either, but she didn't want Peeta to get made fun of harsher in high school. After a summer's of debate, they both finally agreed to it. It's was hard for the both of them in the beginning, considering they have to talk to each other after school, far from school. But after a year, they got used to it.

"Are you ready to do homework now?" Peeta asked.

"Are you done messing with my hair?" Katniss asked, closing her laptop in the process. Peeta nodded. "Okay, put it back into my semi-ponytail," she instructed. Peeta took the elastic from his hands, and attempted to do her semi-ponytail, which became a ball of tangled mess on her head.

"Peeta, you are the worst ponytail maker ever," Katniss said as she removed the elastic from her hair and began to untangle it.

"Well excuse me for not knowing how to make a ponytail," Peeta said, raising his arms up. He watched as Katniss began to do a regular ponytail, but on the last tie, she didn't pull her hair all the way through. "Why don't you pull it all the way through?"

"I always do this and you're questioning me now?"

"I just wanted to know. Sheesh," he said. "Ready to do homework?"

"Can I watch it again?"

* * *

**April 11, 2014**

"Katniss! Get off of Tumblr!" Peeta said.

"Wait! Let me reblog this gif set!" she said, her eyes still focused on the computer screen.

"Katniss, you've been on Tumblr for 40 minutes! Go outside, have some fun! Go to the park; go to Amsterdam, doing something!"

"Please, like I can go to Amsterdam," she said sarcastically. "And I'm almost done!"

"Then can we go to the park? How about Wal-Mart? Do you want to go there?"

"We can go to the park. I would love it if you made cheese and tomato sandwiches, and bring some cheese buns," Katniss said, finally turning around to look at Peeta, smirking at him.

"Okay, I will, I'll do what Augustus did, know will you please get off of the computer so I can prepare your special lunch and/or dinner?"

Katniss rolled her eyes, and signed off of her account. "Oh, wait! We can't go to the park! What if someone from school sees us?"

"Katniss, for the billionth time, I don't care about who sees us! I'm totally fine going to the park with you! Where EVERYONE can see us!" Peeta explained.

"Yeah? Well I do. We've this argument so many times, it's so boring. We can just go in your treehouse."

"As you wish, ma'am," Peeta muttered. Katniss rolled her eyes again, and sat on his bed across from him. "What's your favorite scene from the book?"

"When they were at Oranjee. It was so fluffffy!" Katniss said, raising her arms over her head in the process.

"I liked it when Van Houten appeared in Hazel's car, scaring her. That was kind of funny. Or when they were egging Monica's car. Or when Augustus and Hazel were having a staring contest. I think that is my favorite.," Peeta answered.

"Ohh, I love the stare down. It was so funny and cute." Katniss looked at his clock on the bedside. "It's 5:00. I don't want to go eat or to your treehouse. It's too late."

"What do you want to do, then?"

Katniss thought about it. "Let's watch more The Fault in Our Stars clips! Oh wait! There are so many interviews from the cast and stuff. I need to watch all of it!" Peeta fell back on his bed and groaned.

* * *

**May 8, 2014**

"Can you believe it? Less than a month the movie comes out!" Katniss yells enthusiastically.

"Woooooo," Peeta says unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" she asked.

"Can we stop this "I don't know him, I don't know her, we're not friends anymore" act? Can't we just be normal friends?"

"No! I don't want to ruin your reputation! And I don't see what's wrong with it," Katniss said.

"Katniss, we're celebrating your 17th birthday in the janitor's closet with Taylor Swift music playing softly in the background," Peeta argued.

"So? There ain't anything wrong with T-Swizzle," she said.

"No, but the fact that we're in a janitor's closet is the problem. I'm still confused why he let us use this place."

"Because he likes us. Besides, we're having the real celebration at my house tonight. You just wanted to do it at school for extra, so I picked this spot," Katniss responded, taking a bite out of her cheese bun.

"What about the science classroom? No one is there on Thursdays," Peeta addressed.

"It's dangerous there. The windows make it noticeable. This was the only safe spot," Katniss explained.

"You are unbelievable," Peeta commented. He earned a punch to the arm. "Why are you wearing a skirt?" She was wearing a black high waisted skater skirt, with her t-shirt tucked in.

"Prim bought it for me last year because 'IT WAS ON CLEARANCE!'" Katniss emphasized. "And I hope you like it. I hate skirts but I wore it for you."

"I do. I also like that you decided to not to wear a ponytail today. You look cute with your glasses. And your _"Okay? Okay." _T-shirt makes it even better with the mockingjay pin I gave you," Peeta complimented, tapping her nose lightly, which made her giggle and blush.

"Oh my gosh, I need to rant to you!" Her whole demeanor changed within 0.02 seconds, and she began to talk unbelievably fast. "Okay. So I was reading this totally awesome fanfiction and it started out being the greatest fanfiction I ever read. And I liked it because I know Gus was not going to die because he had no cancer in this story. Then over time it got worse and worse and I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. And then, BOOM! Gus dies in a car accident, three months after dating Hazel! Like, are you kidding me!? You spent 23 chapters building up the Hazel and Gus chemistry, and then you go kill him. And worse of all, Hazel only mourns for him for, like, a day or two, before moving on to Isaac. Like seriously!? I spent one month reading this amazing story and they just throw it all away?! You just ruined the entire story in one chapter! His death wasn't even necessary either; there was nothing that lead up to that point! Like, I have nothing against Isaac or anything, I think he's great and all, but really?!"

This was normal for Peeta, so he wasn't surprised. "Come here," Peeta said, extending his arms. Katniss walked right into them, wrapping her arms around his body. "Don't get mad Katniss; it's your birthday today. Now, just breathe," Peeta instructed. She exhaled into his chest, and leaning her head on it. "Do you want a stupid ol' fanfiction ruin your special birthday?" She shook her head. "Good, now just forget the whole thing, and focus on the important things, okay?" She nodded.

Peeta let go, and both immediately missed each other's warmth."What did you get for my birthday?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you," Peeta teased.

"But it's my biirrthdaayy! And I hate surprises! Pwease?" Katniss said, enlarging her eyes and sticking her bottom lip out, tilting her head downward. _Her puppy dog face was is cute_ Peeta thought, but he wasn't going to ruin his surprise.

"Nah," Peeta finally answered. Katniss' puppy dog face turned into a scowl, narrowing her eyes at him. "Woah, puppy Katniss just turned into bulldog Katniss," Peeta teased. Katniss began to growl like a dog.

"Aw come on! I did the puppy dog face. You always fall for the puppy dog face! That's not fair!" Katniss whined.

"It is too," Peeta said. He looked down at his black watch. "Oh, we have to go. Our time is up." Peeta started to pack his things and cleaning the room. He pause the music and gave the phone back to Katniss.

"Ugh. I knew reserving this place for 20 minutes wouldn't be enough," Katniss admitted, also packing her things, and finishing her last cheese bun. "You're coming over at 6, right?"

"Yep," Peeta answered. He grabbed her arm, leaned closer and ever so lightly kissed her cheeks and nose. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," he whispered and opened the door. He peaked to see if the coast is clear, before leaving quietly. Let's be honest, he wasn't quiet, but at that moment, Katniss didn't care. Peeta kissed her nose and cheeks. For the first time. After checking that Peeta left and was out of the view, she began to jump around and squeal. She was grinning so much; she could be the Cheshire Cat. After that, she quietly left the janitor's closet.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

The celebration of Katniss's birthday was taken place at her house. Her mom, Prim, and Peeta were sitting around the table, cheering for the birthday girl. Only Katniss isn't as excited like the rest of them.

"I don't get it. It's just another year closer to death," Katniss said after the song. It was silent.

"You've been on Tumblr too much," her mom said. "You need to lay it off for a while."

"Well, it's true," Katniss replied. "I wish Dad was here. It would've been more fun. Too bad he's on his job trip or whatever," she glumly said.

"It's okay, sweetie, he'll be back probably next week. He'll bring you back something special and have a late celebration," her mom tried to reassure her. They all know that it isn't the same, though.

Katniss took the "BIRTHDAY GIRL" hat off and took the knife, holding it creepily. "Who's ready for cake?" Katniss said, in a creepy disturbing voice.

"ME!" Prim said, not disturbed by Katniss's voice. Before they ate the cake, they ate lamb stew on a bed of wild rice, her favorite meal. Her aunt Effie gave her family the recipe from the Captiol, after visiting there one time. Effie asked her friends from the Capitol to give it to Katniss's family. They didn't want to stuff their faces in stew, even though they wanted to, because of the special cake.

She cut the cloud shaped cake, created by Peeta. It was blue all around, with the phrase "Happy Birthday Katniss!" written in alternately in black and white. She told Peeta she didn't want a cake based on the book, but he knows she does. Everyone knows she does.

After eating both the stew and the cake, they helped clean up the table, and began to open the presents.

"Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie sent us their presents early, because they're taking another trip to the Capitol. Cinna had a fashion show to attend, but he gave you something, and so did Octavia, Flavius, and Vienna," Katniss's mom explained, putting the presents on the table.

"Why are Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie always going to the Capitol? They spend more time there than here in District 12! Why don't they just move there?" Prim asked.

"Prim, don't question them. They are both crazy yet they are crazy. I honestly don't know. Why don't you ask them when they come visit here again?" her mom said.

"Because Haymitch is mostly drunk and Effie is always taking about mahogany," Prim muttered away from her mom. Katniss chuckled at Prim and patted her on the back.

"Agreed, sista," Katniss said. They began with other people's gifts, which included a bottle of white liquor (in which Haymitch left a note saying for her to save some for him, or just send it back to him), a miniature of Katniss, a collectors book of The Fault in Our Stars, a toy bow and arrow, a fur coat (which she didn't understand because it's near the summer), canned nachos, and a balloon (in which she named Philip). Prim gave her a TFIOS tank top, that says "Some infinities are larger than other infinites". Her mom got her sunglasses. Katniss named it Isaac, because of Isaac in the book.

After the four clean up the table, Peeta said, "If you excuse me, I'll be taking Katniss and this picnic basket outside to the backyard to show her her gifts. Don't worry; she'll show it to you later."

The two went to the backyard and Peeta laid out a blanket for them to sit on the grass. He pulled out two sandwiches and handed one to Katniss. She noticed they were the exact ones Augustus made for Hazel when he told her that they were going to Amsterdam. He also handed her a bottle of orange juice.

After a few silent moments and Katniss anticipating, Peeta finally spoke up. "Now, because of this special picnic, do you have an idea of what your gift is?"

"ARE YOU TAKING ME TO AMSTERDAM!?"

"Nope!"

"What?"

"You weren't even close," Peeta told her. "Guess again." After what seemed like a million guesses, he stopped her. "Obviously since you're getting nowhere with this, I'm just going to tell you. Here is your first gift." He grabbed a mini bow out of the basket and handed it to her. It was wrapped in green wrapping paper, and her name neatly written on it. She tore out the paper and smiled when she saw it.

"Oh my gosh Peeta, I love it," she gasped, and took out the locket and pearl from the box. "Where did you get the pearl?"

"I went to the beach during Spring Break in District 4 and found it after prying a clam. I washed it, by the way. And the locket is empty so you can fill any pictures in it," Peeta explained.

"Okay. It's so pretty! I'm going to keep the pearl in the locket," she said, as she did. She couldn't take the grin off of her face and looked back at Peeta. Peeta took out another gift, which is wrapped in the same wrapping paper as before. "Why did you get me another gift?" she asked.

"Because I can," he replied. He handed her the next gift. She opened it and smiled when she saw the present. It was a teal macramé bracelet with a diamond infinity symbol attached in the middle. "Okay, I'm not a fan of this book so I'm going to try to recite this as good as possible. Katniss Everdeen, and this is going to sound very cliché maybe and sappy, but, we've been best friends since third grade. You are so beautiful, loving, caring, stubborn, and I love everything about you. I always love being around you and sharing every moment with you, and I always will. You are the light of my day, and really, I love you. My love, I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity."

Katniss was grinning and blushing and wiping the happy tears from her eyes. She cannot believe the love of her life just said that to her and that he used a quote from the book to recite it. She jumped out of her position, and hugged him tightly while tackling him back onto his back. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you soo much! I LOVE YOU TOO. I LOVE OUR LITTLE INFINITY! THAT WAS SO WONDERFUL!"

"I'm glad you liked it," he said, hugging her back. "And just so you know, I got one for myself, too, so we can both wear it!" Katniss made and "aww" sound, and hugged him longer.

"Oh, and one more question/present you may or may not like." They both sat up. "Uh, Katniss, since I already said my speech, I'm just going to ask you. Katniss I love you and I had a crush on you since third grade so will you be my boyfriend?" Peeta said quickly, and covered his face with his arms.

Katniss was speechless. Her crush just asked her out. HER CRUSH JUST ASKED HER OUT! And he's so shy, how cute. She was so giddy inside that she was jumping up and down silently. Because of this, Peeta got extra nervous. She could tell, so she took his hands away from his face and forced him to look at her.

"Peeta, you're so cute! Don't be nervous! I like you too. In fact, I also had a crush on you. Since third grade too. Peeta I love what you did for me today, especially the presents. I love that you inserted a quote from the book into your sappy but adorable and lovely speech," Katniss reassured.

"So is that a…" Peeta said.

"Oh, yeah, OF COURSE!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I would be honored," Katniss replied.

Peeta hugged Katniss this time, and they held it for a long time. They detached themselves, and stared into each other's eyes. They both leaned in, lips almost touching, and-

"MY BABY IS GROWING UP!"

"Mom, you just ruined their moment! They were about to kiss!" Prim said.

"I'm sorry! This is too much to take in. I think I should've gotten her birth control," their mom said.

"Mom!" Katniss yelled. Peeta and Katniss let go awkwardly, and put everything away. They held hands for the rest of the night until Peeta had to go home.

* * *

**May 19, 2014**

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Katniss said repetitively while kissing.

"Okay, Katniss, I get that you love it, but stop kissing the CD," Peeta said to her.

"But it's so good! All of the songs are so awesome. I really love Ed Sheeran's and Charlie XCX's songs," Katniss said. "I LOVE IT SO MUCH!"

"That's nice Katniss, so go back to doing your English homework," Peeta replied, pointing to her English textbook.

"But I want to listen to it!" Katniss whined.

"Then connect it to your CD player and listen to it on headphones," he answered.

"But I want you to listen to it," she said.

"You can do it after we do all of our homework," he tried to compromise.

"But- ugh, fine. As you wish," Katniss said. She leaned back on the headboard, putting her notebook and textbook on her lap. After 30 minutes of the sound of writing and small conversations, he finally spoke up.

"Oh, I forgot. I have something special for you," Peeta said, and twisted his body to grab his backpack. She stared at his hands, trying to figure out what he got her. He swiftly put it behind his back. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, close your eyes," he instructed her. She did as she was told. A few seconds later, he told her to open her eyes; and so she did.

"OH MY GOSH YOU DID NOT!" Katniss exclaimed.

"I did! I pre-ordered the movie tickets so both of us can see it! Are you happy?"

Instead of answering, she tackled him and peppered kisses all over his face. Between kisses, she muttered "I love you" and "THIS IS THE BEST!"

"When will I stop owing you?" Katniss asked.

"Never. It's okay, I know that you wanted to see the movie. We're seeing it afterschool on the 6th," he said.

"Peeta, you are so awesome," she said, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. She was saving her first kiss. He was definitely going to be her first kiss, but she was going to save it for something special. Of course this is special, but she's still waiting. She climbed onto him and settled herself on his lap, straddling his legs.

"I'm glad you're happy," he said, and leaned in to kiss her nose. He began to kiss her neck. She arches her neck as she grabs onto his shoulder.

"Why don't you guys get a room?" Prim asked who appeared silently into Katniss's room.

"Hi, Prim. What are you doing here?" Katniss asked warily.

"I need help with homework. Aren't you guys supposed to be doing your homework?" Prim asked again.

"We were, we just…got distracted," Peeta answered.

"Okay. I'll ask again later," Prim said, and turned her heel away. "Mom should really buy you birth control for caution," she mumbled as she left.

Right after she left, Peeta and Katniss looked at each other. They shrugged, and she began to kiss his jaw. His good looking jaw.

* * *

**June 5, 2014**

They were having their first argument as a couple. And they both didn't like it.

"Katniss, I am tired of hiding the fact that we are hanging out with each other. In fact, I'm tired of hiding the fact that we're a couple!"

"I am too, but we can stop it by the end of next year," Katniss said.

"Katniss, to be honest with you, this idea was stupid from the beginning. I'm not trying to be mean to you or hurt you, but I never liked this idea. I thought it was pretty stupid. I don't care that I'm popular. I don't care that you are a fangirl or nerd or geek or whatever you and/or other people count you as. I don't like the fact that for 3 years, we never got to hang out outside of our houses. What if one day someone saw us, and decides to tell everyone in the school. How do you think that would affect us, Katniss? Wouldn't that be awkward? Katniss I don't know how you thought this was a good idea."

"Then why did you agree to it!?" Katniss yelled. Tears were about to stream from her face.

"Because you kept nagging me about it. You nagged about it for days until I agreed to do it. You're the type of person who will keep trying no matter what. If I said no, you would keep going on about it," Peeta tried to explain softly, as he saw Katniss about to cry.

She covered her eyes with her hands. "I don't like this easier. I thought it was a good idea. I'm so stupid." Peeta walked over to her and grabbed her hands in his. She looked up with her puffy, teary grey eyes into his blue, concerned eyes.

"Katniss, you're not stupid. Of course you we're stupid with this idea, but you're not stupid," he spoke lightly to her. She chuckled and barely gave a smile.

"Okay, I have an idea. Tomorrow at school, we are going to show everyone we love each other, and we don't give a poo about what they think," he said.

"But tomorrow is the last day of school. What's the point?"

"Who cares? They'll remember it for the rest of the summer. At least they know, and we don't have to hide in our houses anymore," he explained, trying to reassure her.

After thinking for a bit, she finally said, "Fine, but if it all goes wrong, you are not watching The Fault in our Stars with me."

"But I have the same tickets as you," he chuckled.

"Then you can't sit near me," she threatened.

"Alright, Queen Katniss. Are we good with this?"

"Alright."

* * *

They leave the school grounds, hand in hand. He wears his best blue plaid shirt that makes his eyes pop out with dark jeans (which is her favorite and fits into the colors for the movie), while she wears a movie shirt with both Hazel and Augustus on it and a caption saying "Okay? Okay.". She nearly wore the exact outfit as her birthday. She tucked her head into his shirt, hiding her face from the crowd staring at them.

Even though the students are excited that school ended, right now, they were focused on the couple. Gasps and mutters were all around the school. Mutters such as, "Why is he with her? Didn't they stop hanging out with each other since eighth grade?" or "They're dating? She's out of his league!" and so on. Peeta finally had it with the people in the school. He let go of her hand.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! Katniss Everdeen and I, Peeta Mellark, are dating! And you know what?! You can say whatever you want, but none of your comments will lessen my affection for her. I don't care if she is a geek, or a nerd, or a crazy fangirl, or whatever. Because she is what she is, and she doesn't change herself, it makes me love her even more. And to prove it, maybe for you guys, but especially for Katniss, I will now do this," he yelled to the crowd watching them, and grabbed Katniss and kissed her.

It was both their first kiss. It was unexpected to her, because she wasn't paying attention. Their eyes immediately closed and totally forgot that people were watching them. He put his arms on her waist and her hands wrap around his neck. The kiss was warm and exciting. She tasted like strawberry lip gloss, and he tasted like cinnamon. They could both feel each other smiling. Katniss was so glad she read fanfiction; she can actually kiss him without feeling overly nervous. _The smut ones are the best at describing kisses _she thought.

After a few minutes of this, they finally pull away, staring into each other's eyes. Katniss was all giddy and happy, until she looked away, remembering that people were there. A moment of silence came across the room.

"This is awkward," Katniss muttered into Peeta's ears. He chuckled.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a movie to attend to right now," Peeta yelled. "WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE FAULT IN OUR STARS!" he yelled in a fangirlish way. Katniss's eyes lit up and grabbed his hands.

"WOOOOO!" they both screamed and ran out of the school.

* * *

"I love the staring scene! And the dinner scene! And the picnic scene! I love every scene!" Katniss fangirled in his room.

"I love how awkward the staring scene was. It was funny. I also loved the scene where they meet Van Houten. Hazel was the bomb," Peeta joined in.

"But it was so sad! I cried too hard for so long!"

"They really know how to make people cry," he agreed.

Katniss began to cry. "I can't believe it's over! No more releases, no more movies, no more anything! What if we run out of things to do on Tumblr! It'll be all empty!"

"But you still have the DVDs and gifs on tumblr! You also have the fan art, edits, and fanfiction! They can't run out can they? People will begin to think of more fanfiction, like modern day AU or historical or whatever. You can still watch videos of them fans made. The list goes on Katniss!"

"But it's not the same." She pauses. "At least it was fun, going through the adventure of starting a Tumblr, and joining the fandom. Getting excited with strangers online about things that are released or we found. Reading good fanfiction and being amazed at the fan art and edits that talented people make, and so much more. This is too much to take in," she ranted, climbing onto his lap and crying on his chest.

"It's going to be fine Katniss. It was very fun. But, you still have the DVD and you can always watch it over and over again, and see the behind the scenes of how they make it. Right?" he said. She nodded. "Good. It's going to be alright, okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
